The present disclosure relates in general to cable structures for transmitting signals, and more particularly to cable structures for transmitting differential signals that are made with insulating materials that are not extruded.
In the current age, there has been an ever increasing need to transfer information at high rates. At the same time, there is a desire to achieve better signal quality by minimizing signal losses, such as due to attenuation, cross-talk, and skin effect.
Information in the form of electronic signals can be transmitted from one point (e.g., a source) to another (e.g., a receiver) in many different ways, and each technique has its advantages and disadvantages. In differential signaling, for example, two conductors are used to carry complementary signals, and it is the electrical difference between the two signals that carries the information being transmitted. The two conductors are conventionally surrounded by an extruded insulative material and bundled together, either as a twisted pair or in a twin axial configuration.
Balancing consumer needs for high speed and high quality signals are manufacturing considerations, which affect the types of materials that can be used and the resulting cost of the cable structures.